Aang and Katara's true feelings
by doc boy
Summary: My idea of how the show should have ended. Aang and Katara conffess their love for each other and have a heart to heart chat. And so much more... Please review... Thank you...


_Aang and Katara's true feelings_

_I do not own Avatar the last airbender _

_Note: This is my first Avatar fic so I apologize if it doesn't come out right_

_Note2: in this story Aang and Katara are eighteen _

_Aang had done it. It was over. The fire lord was finished and the war was over._

_"Aang!" he heard a voice call_

_"Katara!" he cried happily and the next thing he knew Katara flew into his shoulders as her hair flew slightly around them_

_"I'm so glad you're okay..." sobbed Katara_

_"I saw the whole thing... I was so worried... I thought you were gonna die out there..." _

_'It's okay Katara... Everything's gonna be alright..." Aang soothed her with his voice as he carrsed and kissed her hair and carrased her cheeks as tears continued to drip out of her eyes._

_"You know why I decided to go around the world with you to stop the fire lord?"_

_All Katara did was whimper with emotion as she shook her head._

_"I went around the world with you because... I love you... can you hear me?... I love you... every time when you would go on a mission alone or with one of the other team members I was worried that you will die there and I won't be there to protect you... and if you would, I could never forgive myself..."_

_"And I couldn't stand it if it would happen..."_

_he said as tears of hurt and frustration dripped down his face and they burned more the pain of the possibilty of it happening_

_"From the moment I saw you, waking up in your arms I liked you and after a while I realized that I love you... during our fight, the fire king almost took over me but right before he succsed I remembered something. You. I remembered all the times we spent together. I remembered making that necklecs for you. I didn't make it for you because I was trying to be a good friend. I did it because I love you. I was trying to show it. He couldn't take me over because I couldn't stand the fact of me being an extension of him and his evil. I couldn't stand the fact that he will destroy the world... all the people I love... destroying you..."_

_Now Aang was the one crying as he pictured Katara and he friends falling into a monstorus fire. He imagined Katara being placed behind a jail of fire and in his vision she said_

_"Aang save me..."_

_But in his vision all Aang could do was get a vauge imaige of himself as the fire lord just laughing before he throws a fire at Katara before he yelled_

_"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"_

_"Aang it's okay, it's okay... it's just a vision"_

_Aang was breathing heavily for a few seconds before he could speak again_

_"Oh right... you see how painful it is for me to imagine it... I maneged to beat the fire lord because... I love you... and I will never hurt you no matter what... because... I love you... I love you..." Aang sobbed as his voice weakend as so did his legs as he got down to he knees_

_"I love you so much Katara..." Aang said as he tightened the embrace around her. Not wanting to let go ever again; fearing something might happen to her_

_One last tear fell down Katara's cheek before she spoke_

_"I love you too Aang, more than anything in the world. I'm sorry about what I said at the temple after the play and I feel like I can never take it back enough to correct the pain that I've infliceted on you. I too liked you from the moment I saw you. You were fun, your were smart, you were funny... and every time I was in danger I could rely on the love of my life to come in time to save me. Whenever I was sad I always had you to cheer me up... whenever I would cry you would hurry and do your best to give me your shoulder so I could cry on it and give me your support. Every time you would come back from a battle or a dissapearence all I wanted to do was hug you in love and relief because I was so worried and I knew that you were always there for me to return the hug. When I saw Azula zap you when you were in the Avatar State and you were falling to the ground, I was heartbroken because I thought were dead. How could I live the rest of my life without the man I loved? How could I forgive myself for not telling you that I love you before that happened and for the few times I was mean to you and that we could have had more time together? While chocking on my tears, I ran towards you and held you in my arms and took you to Appa as you flew off. Up until then I thought there was hope but when I tried healing you the spceial water and it didn't work, I whimpered in saddnes. I realized that it wasn't your life that was lost it was mine..."_

_Katara spoke as tears began to drip town her cheeks again_

_"When I thought I lost you that night I felt like I died. I died along with you. And I wanted to jump off Appa's back and to my death so we could be together even if it's in the after life. But when you woke up I felt alive again and it was then that I realized that the two of us and the love we share for each other are one big love and life..._

_I love you Aang... and I could never be happier than us being together forever... I love you... I love you so much Aang..."_

_She said as she placed her lips on his as she sent their minds into oblivian and they felt nothing but the kiss and the love they shared for each other. A wave of warmth, love and happiness swept through them. It was like a God of love was created in their hearts, spreading the warmth through their bodies from their chests, through their arms and to their lips and back to their heart. Creating a cycle in the shape of a heart. The kiss was heartwarming and pleastent in a way that would mark the rest of Aang and Katara's reltaionship. Without knowing, their transported themselvs into a world just created by their own love, a world of happiness and compassion where anger and heatred does not touch; a world they will fill and populate so it will be better than the destroyed one they just left; a land of eternal love, youth, beauty and happinnes; the land of love._

_Once seperated from the hug, the couple looked around them. It was peaceful. They were sitting in a grass field and a slight breeze was blowing. Aang picked up a small diamond from the ground and carved it into a ring using his bending skills and presented it to Katara._

_"Ktara, will you marry me?"_

_Katara picked up a diamond of her own and carved it into a ring band_

_"Always..." she said as they exchanged rings as they fell into each other's arms, knowing they will have nothing but happiness ahead of them._

_Two years later..._

_The two love birds were sitting next to a big rock holding a small baby girl_

_"We did it Aang... I'm a mother and you're a father... we have a child..."_

_"She's beautiful... she has your eyes..." _

_"And she has your smile..." Katara smiled at Aang and he smiled back_

_"What should we name her?" he asked_

_"How about 'love'? In memory of our love and this new world. So it will stay forever. That's a pretty name don't you thiink?"_

_"It's perfect. But not as perfect as you..." said Aang as he put his arms around his new wife's neck and they kiseed lovingly and passionatly as she put her arms around his. "I love you Katara... I love you so much..." he said as they deepened into the kiss as they made out on the grass_

_"I love you too Aang... I love you so much... I will never stop loving you no matter what..." whispered Katara._

_"I will always love you Katara... always..." whispered Aang as they kissed again and wrapped into each other's arms as they slowly drifted to sleep while laying on the same grass they were on when they first arrived to the land of love. A place of eternal youth happieness, peace and beauty. They were the happiest people one could ever imagine and they would remain so for the rest of their lives... and so will their world..._

_they slept peacefully on the grass in each other's arms and would remain happy for the rest of their lives..._

_And the breeze went on..._

_And they lived happily ever after..._

_The end..._

_Well, there you have it. I'm sorry if it was too cheesy. I hope you liked it though. Please leave reviews if you can..._

_Thank you..._


End file.
